I Want To Be With You
by Mikurira
Summary: Hari-hari di tempat penitipan anak sekolah sangat menyenangkan, namun nampaknya kehidupan Ryuuichi Kashima pun juga semakin berwarna, mulai dari Inui-senpai yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, masalah Usaida dan Saikawa, sampai saat dimana dirinya menyadari bahwa ia memiliki perasaan pada sahabatnya, Hayato Kamitani. Hayato x Ryuuichi. Rated M for later. Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1 : Dia Milikku

Gakkuen Babysitter isn't mine. It is Tokeino Hari's. If I have it, maybe I will add up 'yaoi' genre in there.

Pairing : Hayato Kamitani x Ryuuichi Kashima

Can't help to write because of the cuteness. Damn. Hope you like it.

* * *

I WANT TO BE WITH YOU

Chapter 1 : "Dia Milikku"

Hari itu matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Salju pun nampak terlihat putih dan indah, membuat para anak-anak begitu bahagianya untuk bermain salju pagi itu. Apalagi menanggapi datangnya libur musim dingin mendekati festival perayaan tahun baru, anak-anak tersebut nampak antusias menunggu hari itu datang. Dari kejauhan nampak seorang lelaki yang tengah memperhatikan gerombolan kecil yang sedang bermain itu. Bukan sedang memperhatikan anak-anak seperti yang dilakukan Yagi yang sangat menyukai anak-anak, namun nampaknya lelaki ini tengah terdiam memperhatikan Ryuuichi dengan wajah terlihat memerah.

"Inui-senpai, apa yang kau lakukan sembunyi-sembunyi begitu?" tanya Hayato membuat lelaki itu kaget dan bergidik ngeri menatap wajah lelaki itu.

"A-aku tidak melakukan hal m-mencurigakan kok!" ucapnya berdiri dan menatap lelaki itu.

_Bagaimanapun juga kau terlihat mencurigakan, Inui-senpai._

". . . ." Hayato hanya terdiam menatap lelaki itu, "kalau mau ikutan, ikut saja" ujarnya dingin sambil kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa mempedulikannya lagi. Sekantong plastik berisi minuman terlihat dibawanya kearah Ryuuichi dan anak-anak yang tengah bermain membuat boneka salju disana.

"T-tunggu! Aku mau ikut!" ucap Inui terlihat cukup bahagia namun juga gugup.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah kerumunan itu. Membuat anak-anak yang berada disana segera berkerumun di kaki Hayato hanya untuk mengambil minuman susu yang dipesan mereka tadi sebelum Hayato berangkat untuk membeli minum untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ini punya Kilin!" ucap Kirin mengambil susu stroberi itu dari kantong plastik. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan kecil menyambar kotak susu itu dari tangannya, membuat Kirin kaget dan menatap kearah orang yang mengambilnya.

"Taka mau ini!" ucap orang yang mengambil kotak susu Kirin barusan.

"U-uuuhh… k-kan Kilin duluan yang mesen!" ucap Kirin mengambil kotak susu itu lagi, namun nampaknya hal itu tak berhasil dilakukannya karena Taka sudah berlari menjauhi gadis itu duluan. Tentu saja pukulan telak di kepala Taka mendarat dari sang kakak dan membiarkan lelaki itu mengembalikan susu itu pada Kirin.

"Kazuma mau yang manya?" tanya Takuma memegang dua buah kotak susu itu dan memberikan salah satunya pada Kazuma sebelum lelaki itu sempat memilih. Melihat tingkah anak-anak yang tengah asyik minum atau bahkan berebut susu itu membuat Ryuuichi hanya tersenyum memperhatikannya.

"Hei," sebuah benda hangat menyentuh pipinya yang dingin itu, membuatnya kaget dan segera menatap apa yang menyentuh pipinya itu, "ini untukmu," ucap Hayato memberikan kaleng teh hangat yang tadi dibelinya juga di vending machine.

"Ah.. makasih Kamitani," ucap Ryuuichi mengambil kaleng itu dari tangan Hayato dan membukanya.

Sementara itu, dilain pihak, terlihat Inui yang tengah terdiam memperhatikan kedua lelaki remaja itu terlihat begitu dekat.

"Haaah~… jangan jangan yang diomongin waktu itu juga beneran lagi… meskipun Kashima itu cowok tapi…" Inui menatap keduanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa? Kamu suka Ryuu-chan?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba dekat dengan telinganya, membuat lelaki itu kaget dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Terlihat lelaki pirang berwajah malas tengah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "wah," senyumnya terlihat mengejek sambil tangannya menutup mulutnya yang ingin tertawa itu.

"N-Nggak kok!" ucap Inui segera. Meskipun lelaki ini bilang seperti itu, tapi dilihat dari wajahnya yang memerah dan pernyataannya yang terbata itu malah menyebabkan Usaida berpikir sebaliknya.

"Ta-pi Ryuu-chan su-dah pu-nya Ka-mi-ta-ni" ucap Usaida berbisik sambil mengucapkannya sepatah demi sepatah, membuat Inui segera menjauh dari lelaki itu dengan tatapan kesal, "hahahaha, jadi kamu beneran suka ya," kata Usaida lagi sambil tertawa melihat reaksi lucu lelaki ini.

"Me-memangnya salah!?" tanyanya terlihat kesal.

"Hahahaha…." Tawa Usaida datar dan membiarkan lelaki itu tanpa melanjutkan percakapan itu lagi.

"Ugh… sialan," Inui terlihat kesal dengan pernyataan yang diucapkan Usaida barusan. Bukan karena ia bertanya mengenai dirinya, tapi pernyataan mengenai Ryuuichi dan Hayato-lah yang membuatnya kesal. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa akan sangat aneh jika Ryuuichi mengetahui perasaannya yang mungkin menyebabkan keadaan semakin memburuk dengan dikatai sebagai 'homo' atau semacamnya.

". . . ." sebuah tangan kecil menarik celananya, membuat Inui segera menatap kebawah dan terlihatlah Kotarou yang terdiam menatapnya dengan wajah memerah, "Kotalo juga suka kakak.." ucapnya pada Inui, membuat lelaki itu kaget dan terjongkok hanya untuk menatap baik baik adik lelaki dari orang yang disukainya itu.

"Iya, aku juga suka sama kakakmu kok," ucap Inui mengelus kepala Kotarou dengan lembutnya.

"Heeeeee~….!"

Begitu sadar, Inui ternyata sudah dikelilingi oleh anak-anak disana, membuatnya kaget karena sepertinya semuanya mendengar apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Lyuu-chaaan! Inui cuka cama kamu!" kata Kirin berteriak, membuat Ryuuichi yang tengah mengobrol bersama Usaida dan Hayato segera menoleh dan kaget menatapnya. Segeralah lelaki itu menutup mulut gadis berusia 3 tahun itu.

"Lyuuchaaan! Tadi kakak ini bilang sukaaaaa!" teriak Takumi diikuti anggukan dari Kazuma untuk memperkuat pernyataan itu. Inui kemudian segera menutup mulut kedua anak itu. Namun nampaknya semua anak-anak disana telah membuatnya kewalahan.

"E-eh…" wajah Ryuuichi terlihat memerah mendengar hal itu, "t-tapi kita kan laki-laki…" ucap Ryuuichi menenangkan para anak-anak disana. Sementara Usaida hanya tersenyum menatap kearah anak-anak yang men-'cie' mereka berdua. Lelaki blonde itu kemudian menatap kearah Hayato di sebelahnya yang terdiam tak melanjutkan percakapan mereka bertiga disana.

"Apa?" tanya Hayato menatap Usaida.

"Heee…." Senyum Usaida kemudian menepuk pundak lelaki itu, "semangat Kamitani!" tepuk Usaida di pundak lelaki itu kemudian tertawa meninggalkan dia untuk bergabung bersama kerumunan kecil disana. Hayato hanya terdiam dan ikut berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Ciee Lyuuchan!" teriak Taka keras, membuat sebuah pukulan tepat di kepala anak itu dari kakaknya, "uwaaaa…! Kakak jahaaaaaatt!" teriak Taka keras membuat semua orang disana jadi terdiam karena tangisan Taka yang begitu keras. Tentu saja dengan insting ke-ibuannya, Ryuuichi segera menghampiri Taka dan memeluknya.

"Kamitani.. jangan pukul Taka…" kata Ryuuichi mengelus kepala Taka yang masih menangis.

"Tapi dia menyebalkan," ucap Hayato dengan wajah kesal. Sesaat lelaki itu menatap kearah senpainya yang berdiri agak jauh darinya itu dengan tatapan kesal juga, "entah kenapa aku kesal.." ucap Hayato lagi pandangannya tetap kearah Inui.

_E-eh…_

Inui terlihat gugup melihat kearah tatapan mata Hayato yang begitu menusuk kearahnya.

_Jangan bilang… j-jangan bilang Kamitani serius juga saat ia memperkenalkan Ryuuichi yang menyamar menjadi perempuan waktu itu? Tapi tidak mungkin! Cara bicaranya saja datar begitu.._

"A-ah…" Inui melempar pandangannya kearah Ryuuichi yang masih menepuk nepuk Taka yang kini tangisannya sudah mulai mereda, "K-Kashima, kalau ada waktu aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar pulang dari sini," ucap Inui yang nampak tak mau kalah juga dengan lelaki pemain baseball itu.

"Suit suit~" siul Usaida membuat keadaan tiga lelaki remaja yang ada disana menjadi terdiam, "duh, tapi hari ini kami mau ada acara menginap di tempat penitipan ini, jadi mungkin tidak bisa Inui-kuuun~" ucap Usaida membuat Inui kaget dan segera menatap kearah Ryuuichi yang menatapnya bingung juga.

"K-kalau begitu nanti siang saja, kalau kau sudah senggang!" ucap Inui lagi.

"Tsk.." decak Hayato kemudian masuk kedalam tempat penitipan tanpa mau tahu lagi apa yang terjadi disana. Beberapa anak seperti Kirin, Taka, Kazuma dan Takuma mengikutinya kedalam karena merasa udara semakin terasa dingin. Terlebih lagi dengan cuaca yang kian terlihat mendung dan seperti hendak turun salju lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita semua masuk dulu saja," ucap Ryuuichi menyuruh Kotarou juga Usaida bersama Midori masuk ke dalam. Tentu saja Inui segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

...

* * *

...

"Dan akhirnya pun mereka semua hidup bahagia…"

Cerita Ryuuichi berakhir disana. Ia menatap kearah seisi ruangan dan semua pun sudah tertidur siang itu. Sesekali ia menatap kearah Inui yang duduk mendengarkan musik di dekat jendela. Mengingat lelaki itu sempat bilang kalau ia menyukai dirinya meskipun secara tidak langsung, tapi itu membuatnya cukup berdebar. Ryuuichi belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya disukai oleh seseorang, karena itulah ia merasa gugup dan malu jika harus menatap kearah lelaki itu.

"Ryuuchan, tolong rapihkan kasur yang sudah dicuci disana dong," ucap Usaida menyuruh lelaki itu untuk merapihkannya.

"Ya," jawabnya berdiri dan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, "Loh, Kamitani dimana?" tanya Ryuuichi begitu sadar lelaki itu tidak ada di ruangan.

"Entah~" ucap Usaida segera merebahkan badannya di tatami dan tertidur disana.

Ryuuichi hanya menghela nafas melihatnya dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Menyadari keluarnya lelaki itu dari ruangan, Inui segera melepas headphone miliknya dan berjalan mengejar lelaki itu. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu kesempatan baginya untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ia tidak peduli jika Ryuuichi adalah seorang lelaki, baginya, perasaannya ini terlalu aneh jika tidak segera menyatakannya.

"Kashima!" panggil Inui menarik tangan Ryuuichi yang berjalan di koridor tempat penitipan itu, "ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!" ucapnya.

"Silahkan saja bicara," Ryuuichi menatap Inui tanpa mengetahui maksud dan tujuan lelaki itu.

"Aku suka padamu! Jadilah pacarku!" ucap Inui cukup tegang tapi tetap tak bisa menahan kata kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Ryuuichi kaget dan segera menarik tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah tiba-tiba.

"T-Tapi aku ini lelaki!" kata Ryuuichi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Inui memegang kedua bahu lelaki itu seraya memaksanya untuk menjawabnya sekarang, "jawab! Kau mau atau tidak!?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengoyak oyak tubuh Ryuuichi membuat lelaki itu cukup tertekan.

"Ng…A-aku-.."

Perasaannya begitu aneh saat itu. Ia ingin sekali menolak pernyataan itu, namun karena cengkraman tangan Inui yang begitu kuat membuat dirinya merasakan adanya tekanan dalam batinnya, membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata karena takut. Takut juga akan melukai perasaan senpainya itu.

"Cukup sampai disitu," ucap seseorang tiba-tiba, membuat keduanya kaget dan menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menutup mata Ryuuichi dan membuat kedua tangan Inui yang mencengkeram bahunya kuat itu lepas.

"K-Kamitani?!" Inui menatap lelaki itu kaget. Membuat Ryuuichi juga sadar bahwa benar dugaannya kalau lelaki yang menutup matanya ini adalah Hayato.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau dia milikku," kata Hayato kini tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh lelaki kecil di depannya.

"A…" Inui terdiam tak bisa berkata. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa mempertahankan argument perasaannya, namun karena tatapan Hayato yang tajam dan menusuk seperti hendak membunuh itu membuatnya tak bisa berkata dan segera membuatnya tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan lelaki ini, "aku mengerti Kamitani, aku tidak suka dia kok sebenarnya, ha-hahaha… se-selamat tinggal!" ucapnya segera pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Ryuuichi dan Hayato dalam keheningan koridor itu.

"T-terimakasih Kamitani," ucap Ryuuichi menyuruh Hayato melepaskan tangannya dari matanya, "berkat kau aku jadi tertolong.." kata Ryuuichi menyadari tangan Hayato yang telah lepas dari tubuhnya dan membiarkannya berdiri menatapnya. Dia yakin kalau Hayato tadi mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk membebaskannya dari Inui saja. Bagaimanapun juga ia telah tertolong.

"Aku serius,"

"E-eh?"

Ryuuichi menatapnya kaget tanpa bisa berkata apapun, "c-candaanmu terlalu berlebihan, Kamitani," ucap Ryuuichi memukul lengan Hayato.

"Bukankah sudah aku deklarasikan dengan baik? Kau itu milikku," ucap Hayato menepuk kepala Ryuuichi. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Ryuuichi sendirian di koridor yang kini tengah wajah kebingungan menatapnya pergi.

"Eh? Eh? A-apa maksudmu Kamitani…? Aku tidak mengerti.." Ryuuichi mencoba untuk tidak mencerna kata-kata dari Hayato dengan dalam. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Hayato padanya atau jantungnya akan berdetak lebih cepat dari ini. Bagaimanapun juga, meskipun diam diam ia mengagumi lelaki itu, nampaknya rasa kagum itu telah membuat hatinya berdebar hanya dengan kata-kata posesif yang dikeluarkan Hayato untuknya.

.

Sementara itu dari balik ruangan, nampak seorang lelaki yang sepertinya telah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi dengan bahagianya. Lelaki blonde itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Ternyata dugaannya benar tentang dua orang itu, membuatnya kini entah kenapa merasa senang dan menang mendengar percakapan barusan.

"Ung…" tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada tangan kecil menarik apron yang dipakainya, membuatnya menoleh dan menatap kearah Kotarou menarik apronnya dan sukses membuat Usaida segera menatap Kotarou yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Belum tidur? Sudah sana tidur~ tidak akan terjadi sesuatu kok~" kata Usaida menggiring lelaki mungil itu kembali ke kasurnya dan tertidur disana, "insting brother-nya kuat sekali…" gumam Usaida menyelimuti Kotarou dengan selimut miliknya, "bikin scene buat Ryuuchan sama Kamitani pasti seru~ hm~" lanjut Usaida tersenyum bahagia dan bersiul senang.

_Sepertinya akan menyenangkan~_

* * *

Bersambung.

* * *

Next Chapter : First Kiss~


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

Gakkuen Babysitter isn't mine. It is Tokeino Hari's. If I have it, maybe I will add up 'yaoi' genre in there.

Pairing : Hayato Kamitani x Ryuuichi Kashima

Thanks for the review, lemon-chan and the guest [that I don't know who you're-_-]. Please support me and Gakuen Babysitter's character for more story!

Here's chapter two. First Kiss. Don't judge a story by its title. Fufufu~

* * *

I WANT TO BE WITH YOU

Chapter 2 : First Kiss

Malam itu adalah malam terburuk bagi Ryuuichi. Bukan karena pernyataan cinta dari Inui-senpai yang nampak main-main tadi siang, bukan juga karena Kotarou yang tadi sempat membuatnya cemas karena tertimpah tubuh Taka saat bermain power ranger. Namun semua itu disebabkan karena Usaida yang seperti sengaja membuatnya tidur tepat di sebelah Hayato meskipun di sebelah mereka masing-masing tertidur sang adik tercinta.

Hari itu memang sengaja penitipan anak sekolah Morinomiya mengadakan inap bersama. Tentu saja ini adalah ide dari para guru yang sebenarnya sedang ada kerja dinas bersama. Jadi mau tidak mau, kegiatan ini terpaksa mereka lakukan meskipun sebentar lagi akan ada festival tahun baru yang seharusnya mereka gunakan waktunya bersama keluarga. Namun karena desakan dari sekolah, terpaksa para guru harus merelakan satu hari diantara natal dan tahun baru itu untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan ini. Maka dari itulah kenapa mereka semua kini menginap di penitipan anak sekolah ini.

_Jantungku berisik…_

Pikir Ryuuichi merasa punggungnya panas karena berada di sebelah Hayato yang nampaknya sudah tertidur memeluk Taka di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa malam itu Ryuuichi sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, ia tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_Sakit?_

Lanjutnya lagi memegang keningnya untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Namun sepertinya itu bukanlah hal yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja dalam pikirannya terbenak kata-kata Hayato tadi siang.

_"Dia milikku"_

Memorinya terulang kembali. Kejadian saat Hayato berhasil membebeaskannya dari kejahilan Inui-senpai. Tapi entah kenapa memikirkannya malah membuat wajahnya memanas. Tentu saja pikiran dan akal sehat lelaki itu segera mengetuk otaknya, membuatnya sadar kalau hal itu pasti Hayato katakan hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari Inui-senpai.

_"Aku serius"_

Lanjutan dari kejadian tadi berputar di kepalanya. Seolah memberikan sinyal bahwa Hayato juga menyukainya membuatnya merasa jantungnya makin berdebar keras.

_Tidak boleh. Kami kan lelaki… lagipula dia pasti akan menganggapku aneh kalau tahu aku mengaguminya._

Ryuuichi memegangi dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak. Entah kenapa pemilihan kata 'mengagumi' mungkin tidak sesuai dengan perasaannya. Meskipun ia tahu itu bukanlah rasa kagum namun hal lain, tapi sepertinya Ryuuichi tetap akan membantah perasaannya sendiri agar tidak berkembang lebih jauh daripada itu.

"Ung.."

Kotarou menarik baju Ryuuichi dan kembali tertidur dengan tenangnya, membuat Ryuuichi akhirnya kembali ke alamnya dan berhasil meredam jantungnya yang berdebar tadi. Bila mengingat Kotarou, hatinya menjadi lebih tenang dan membuatnya bisa melupakan kejadian tadi hanya dalam waktu sekejap.

_Kotarou…_

Ryuuichi tersenyum kecil menatap adik lelakinya yang tertidur di sebelahnya, membuat Kotarou malah membalikkan badannya dan sukses membuat Ryuuichi cukup sakit hati karenanya. Merasa pegal karena terus menghadap kearah kanan, akhirnya Ryuuichi mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya ke kiri seraya memberikan tempat lebih luas pada adiknya tersebut.

"WA-..!"

Ryuuichi nyaris saja berteriak kalau saja ia tidak sadar bahwa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 malam. Ia kaget karena melihat wajah Hayato yang begitu dekat dengannya tengah terlelap dengan damainya, nyaris membuat jantungnya kembali melonjak. Segeralah lelaki itu kembali menghadap kearah Kotarou dan sepertinya tidak lagi akan membalikkan tubuhnya selama tertidur. Yah, itu mungkin juga kalau ia bisa tertidur.

…

* * *

…

"Hahahahaha~"

Usaida menatap kearah Ryuuichi yang wajahnya terlihat mengantuk. Matanya terlihat berkantung dan auranya terlihat lelah, membuat Usaida berpikir bahwa semua itu adalah karena ulahnya untuk menyuruh Ryuuichi tidur di sebelah Hayato semalam.

"Kau begadang semalam?" tanya Hayato pada Ryuuichi, membuat lelaki itu menggeleng sambil masih merapihkan rambut Kotarou.

"Bukan, aku tidak begadang…" jawab Ryuuichi menghela nafas panjang, "sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan," ucap Ryuuichi kemudian membiarkan Kotarou untuk berjalan menghampiri para anak-anak lain yang siap digiring oleh Usaida untuk mandi pagi itu. Meskipun anak anak lain sudah pergi menuju kamar mandi, nampaknya Kotarou masih enggan untuk pergi dari pangkuan kakaknya.

"Matamu berkantung tuh," komen Hayato memegang bagian bawah mata lelaki di depannya tanpa ada niat apapun kecuali memeriksanya dengan baik, yang malah membuat Ryuuichi secara tidak sadar memeluk Kotarou dengan erat dengan wajah memerah. Membuat Hayato sempat terdiam menatap wajah merah yang berpaling darinya itu.

"Uh!" Kotarou dengan insting yang cukup tajam tiba-tiba saja memukul tangan Hayato yang masih memegang wajah kakaknya itu, membuat lelaki itu kaget dan menatap lelaki kecil itu dengan tatapan cukup sadis.

"Kau…" Hayato menatap Kotarou dengan mata penuh aliran listrik dan begitu juga sebaliknya, nampaknya ada aura ke-versus diantara keduanya. Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja Ryuuichi bergegas berdiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat untuk sadar dari lamunannya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap biasa di hadapan Hayato agar tidak dicurigai oleh lelaki itu.

"A-ayo Kamitani, kita harus membantu Usaida memandikan anak-anak!" Ucap Ryuuichi mencoba bernada biasa, membuat Hayato hanya terdiam menatpanya.

_Tenanglah Ryuuichi.._

Pikir Ryuuichi beranjak dari sana diikuti Hayato yang masih terdiam tak berkata di belakangnya. Keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi dalam keheningan.

"Yo kalian!" sapa Usaida tersenyum senang menatap kedua lelaki itu berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi, "apakah sudah ber-…!" belum selesai kata-kata itu dikeluarkan oleh Usa, perutnya tiba-tiba saja di sundul oleh Midori, membuat lelaki itu terbungkam mulutnya.

"Kotalou ayo main ail jugaa..!" ajak Kirin menyuruh Kotarou untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

"…!" Kotarou berjalan mendekat kearah mereka kalau saja kakaknya tidak menahannya untuk masuk sebelum membuka bajunya.

"Kazuma Kazuma! Lihat sini!"

CROOOT! Pistol air itu mengenai wajah kembaran Takuma yang cengeng itu. Membuatnya sempat terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengejar Takuma dengan wajah kesal dan mata berkaca. Melihat kejadian lucu di kamar mandi itu, hanya bisa membuat Ryuuichi tertawa melihatnya.

_Sebaiknya aku tidak usah terlalu memikirkan mengenai kejadian kemarin.._

Begitu Ryuuichi melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja ada semburan air dari arah kanannya yang menyebabkan bajunya basah dan itu sukses membuatnya kaget.

"AHAHAHA!" tawa Taka bahagia, membuatnya segera berlari sebelum kakaknya memukulnya.

"Bwee! Kakak nggak akan bisa ngejer akuuu-…" Saat itu, entah apa yang terjadi, nampaknya Taka terpeleset oleh air di dekat bak mandi.

"Aaahhh-…!"

Semua orang terdiam melihat kearah adegan slowmotion yang sebenarnya terjadi begitu cepatnya itu. Tubuh Taka terjatuh dan terguling hingga mengenai kaki Kazuma tengah berlari mengejar Takuma disana, tentu saja hal itu yang membuatnya terjatuh dan mendorong Takuma yang berada di depannya hingga terjatuh dan melempar pistol air yang dipegangnya ke wajah Kirin.

"Eehhh-…!"

Ketiga lelaki dewasa yang ada di sana hanya bisa terdiam menatap wajah para anak-anak yang memerah karena kesakitan itu. Mata mereka berkaca dan siap untuk..

"HUWAAAAA!"

Ketiga lelaki yang lebih dewasa dari anak-anak itu nampak kewalahan menenangkan seisi kamar mandi yang rusuh pagi itu.

…

* * *

…

_Bagaimana ya men-set-up untuk mereka.._

Pikiran Usaida terus kearah kedua orang yang terlihat saling diam itu. Meski Hayato mengajak Ryuuichi berbincang, namun nampaknya lelaki itu tak mau menatap matanya.

Usaida sendiri malah merasa geregetan melihat sikap keduanya yang tidak mau jujur itu. Terutama Ryuuichi, mungkin dia masih terlalu polos dengan hal semacam itu. Apalagi dia sebelumnya belum pernah menyukai seseorang. Terlebih lagi kali ini orang mengincarnya adalah laki-laki.

_Hmmm…._

Di pikiran Usaida kini hanya ada bagaimana cara untuk membuat keduanya saling jujur.

"Eh, Ryuu-chan~" panggil Usaida pada lelaki itu.

"Aku mau bertanya boleeeh?" tanya Usaida sambil menyisir rambut Kazuma. Sementara Ryuuichi yang masih menyisir rambut Kirin hanya bisa menatap lelaki itu dengan polosnya, "kau sudah pernah punya pacar?" tanya Usaida lagi.

"Eh-…!?"

"Aduuhh! Lyuuchan sakitt…" Kirin merasa rambutnya tertarik oleh sisir yang dipegang Ryuuichi membuatnya yang tengah asyik bermain boneka jadi terhenti sejenak untuk memarahi lelaki itu.

"A-ahhh.. maaf Kirin, aku tidak sengaja…" ucap Ryuuichi minta maaf. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, "kenapa menanyakan hal itu sih Usaida-san?" tanya Ryuuichi berbalik pada Usaida, membuat lelaki itu hanya tersenyum saja.

"Sudah jawab saja,"

Ryuuichi melirik kearah Hayato yang masih mengeringkan rambut Taka dengan handuk bergambar kodok miliknya. Sesaat kemudian ia menatap kearah Usaida yang tersenyum padanya dan seperti telah memperhatikan tingkahnya, membuatnya semakin merasa gugup.

"A-aku tidak pernah punya pacar, lagipula-…"

"Kalau begitu jatuh cinta sudah pernah?" tanya Usaida lagi memotong jawaban Ryuuichi.

Lelaki bermarga Kashima itu hanya bisa diam sambil menahan rasa malunya yang ia rasakan. Butuh waktu untuknya untuk berpikir dengan jernih. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Usaida tiba-tiba saja menanyakan hal tersebut padanya. Entah kenapa, jika ditanyai mengenai hal hal seperti itu, Ryuuichi merasa darahnya naik kewajah dan merasa malu luar biasa, tentu saja itu juga membuatnya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan langsung. Tentu saja hal itu disebabkan karena ia belum pernah mengalami pengalaman tersebut. Selain itu, entah kenapa ia merasa gugup jika ada Hayato disana.

"Lyuu? Kilin mau dikepang dua, Lyuu!" Pinta Kirin sadar lagi lagi Ryuuichi berhenti menyisir rambutnya.

"Ah, maaf Kirin…!" Ryuuichi yang wajahnya semakin memerah hanya bisa mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dengan fokus pada gadis kecil di pangkuannya itu.

"Jadi…?" tanya Usaida dengan nada jahil, "ayolah, sesekali kita perlu juga berbicara masalah ini~" ucapnya dengan senang hati.

Ryuuichi hanya terdiam. Hening untuk beberapa saat, membuat Usaida semakin ingin tertawa melihat wajah lelaki itu yang kian memerah. Sementara Hayato, ia hanya terdiam menatap kearah Ryuuichi sebentar dan kemudian kembali mengeringkan rambut Taka yang masih basah itu.

_U-Usaida kenapa sih? A-aku harus bilang apa?_

"Eh, lama nih, bagaimana denganmu, Kamitani?" tanya Usaida menatap kearah lelaki itu karena sadar Ryuuichi makin salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya.

"Pernah," ujar Hayato menatap kearah Usaida, "tapi baru dua hari juga langsung putus. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti perempuan," lanjutnya lagi kemudian membiarkan Taka disisir Usaida dan bergantian mengelap rambut Kotarou yang basah.

"Heeee….." Usaida terdiam sejenak untuk melihat reaksi yang diperlihatkan Ryuuichi. Namun sepertinya lelaki itu hanya terdiam masih dengan wajah memerah, "Ryuu sudah pernah ciuman?" tanya Usaida lagi, kini wajah Ryuuichi nyaris merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kepiting!"

Teriakan anak-anak disana membuat Ryuuichi semakin merasa gugup dan tidak bisa berpikir apapun kecuali mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang berdebar. Ia masih terlalu polos untuk ditanya hal seperti itu.

"Pe-pernah kok!" ucap Ryuuichi membuat semua orang disana terdiam, bahkan Hayato sempat terdiam untuk menatap lelaki itu.

"Kotarou sering menciumku…" ucapnya lirih.

"Puh- PUHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa dari Usaida tidak bisa terbendung, membuat Hayato segera melemparnya dengan balok mainan di dekatnya. Sementara Kotarou hanya tersenyum dengan wajah berbunga melihat kakaknya yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

"Menurutku itu bukan ciuman… duh.." ucap Usaida lagi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit karena terkena balok yang dilempar Hayato barusan.

"Ta-tapi! Tapi itu juga ciuman!" kata Ryuuichi bersikukuh.

"Papa sama mama kilin seling ciuman dilumah…" ucap Kirin beranjak dari duduknya setelah sadar rambutnya sudah terkepang rapih oleh Ryuuichi, "jadi menulut kilin, itu juga bukan ciuman, uh!" lanjut Kirin lagi membuat Ryuuichi _dumbstrucked_ tak bisa berkata.

Usaida pasti sudah tertawa kalau saja dia tidak di tatap seram oleh Hayato yang siap melemparkan balok lainnya, "m-m…maaa, yasudahlah, abaikan saja percakapan ini…" ucap Usaida merasa suasana sudah tidak terlalu mengenakkan. Baik untuk Ryuuichi juga anak-anak yang ada disana.

Kotarou yang selesai dikeringkan rambutnya oleh Hayato dan sebagai anak terakhir yang harus disisir akhirnya duduk di pangkuan kakaknya. Ryuuichi masih terdiam sambil kemudian memulai menyisir rambut adiknya itu.

"Ayo anak-anak, sekarang kita sarapan…" ucap Usaida menggiring anak-anak itu menuju ke ruang makan di dekat kantin sekolah, meninggalkan Hayato, Ryuuichi dan Kotarou bertiga disana.

"Ayo kita juga pergi," ajak Hayato berdiri dan menatap kearah Ryuuichi yang masih terduduk diam dengan wajah masih agak memerah.

"Tet-tetap saja! M-menurutku i-itu ciuman kok…" ucap Ryuuichi masih tetap membawa topik itu kesana. Entah apa yang memukul kepalanya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai orang yang tidak berpengalaman.

"Aku rasa itu tidak bisa dihitung sebagai ciuman," ucap Hayato berbicara, membuat Ryuuichi menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap lelaki itu.

"I-iya sih.. t-tapi…"

Belum selesai kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Ryuuichi, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada sentuhan hangat di bibirnya, membuatnya kaget dan tidak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Hayato menciumnya sambil kemudian menarik kerah baju lelaki di depannya itu hanya untuk lebih memeperdalam ciuman mereka yang tak lagi manis dan tak berdosa itu itu.

Ryuuichi kaget karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada sebuah benda panas memasuki rongga mulutnya dan menjelajahi seisi mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apapun disekelilingnya. Namun tangannya yang masih memeluk Kotarou itu membuatnya sadar kalau diantara mereka masih ada Kotarou yang sebenarnya tidak bisa melihat apapun karena sebuah tangan besar telah menutup seluruh pengelihatannya.

"Nnh..!" Ryuuichi mendorong pelan Hayato darinya. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya berair.

"Itu baru disebut ciuman," ucap Hayato berdiri kemudian meninggalkan Ryuuichi yang terlemas disana. Seluruh wajahnya memerah bagaikan tomat. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Ia hanya bisa memeluk Kotarou dengan erat dan berharap ia bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kemudinya.

Ryuuichi memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit. Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak lebih mempercepat pompa darahnya yang mengalir ke wajahnya hingga membuat wajahnya panas dan memerah.

"Kaka sakit?" tanya Kotarou memegang wajah Ryuuichi dengan tangan lembutnya, "kaka tidak papa?" tanya Kotarou lagi, membuat Ryuuichi semakin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ngh.. tidak Kotarou.. bukan…"

Kotarou bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantung Ryuuichi yang berdegup dengan kencangnya. Kotarou kemudian mencium pelan pipi kakaknya dan menatap kearah Ryuuichi yang matanya cukup berair itu.

_Kenapa aku merasa seperti terbakar begini… bagaimanapun juga… itu adalah ciuman pertamaku…_

Wajah Ryuuichi masih memerah, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menutupi keadaannya saat ini. Dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Hayato jika bertemu dengannya nanti. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Seluruh otaknya seperti tak bisa bekerja kecuali syaraf tubuhnya yang masih membuatnya merasakan panasnya ciuman yang diberikan Hayato padanya tadi.

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

Review please! Sorry if there's some OOC in this chapter-_-

Here we go! Spoiler for Chapter 3: "Love" and "Admire" are Two Different Things.


End file.
